It Wasn't Suppose to Happen That Way
by Aly V
Summary: Blair has some news that she needs to tell Serena...and it might change her life.


Seriosuly. What was she going to do? She couldn't just keep this a secret from everyone. Sooner or later the news would have to come out right? Blair Waldorf was flipping through her contacts to see who she could call to tell her news to. All she really knew was that she had to get it out of her and tell someone. Chuck Bass? Not a chance. Serena Van Der Woodsen? Come back to her. Nate? No. She couldn't think of anyone else she would want to tell the news to or who just wasn't a poser and would spread it to the whole world. She scrolled back to Serena's name and pushed call. It just kept ringing. Then her phone suddenly clicked to Serena's voicemail.

"Hey I'm not around. Leave me a message. I'll call ya back as soon as I can."

_Beeeeeeeppp._

Shit. Now what? She just decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hey S. We gotta talk. I have some news. Anyways call me back."

Where was her best friend when she needed her? This was the time when she most needed her. She pulled on her Jimmy Choos' heels and walked to the mirror to check on her hair. Perfect as always. She thought to herself. And walked out the door.

Serena walked up to Dan's apartment building, went inside, got on the elevator and pushed 3. She knocked on the door and Jenny answered,

"Oh hey Serena. Whatsup?"

"Hey Jenny, nothing really. Is Dan around?"

"Yeah hold on a sec," Jenny turned around and Dan was already walking towards the door.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Serena asked as she played with her long blond hair. Her phone suddenly vibrated in her brown leather Coach bag. She decided to ignore it. Whatever or whoever it was could wait a few hours right?

"Hey. Yeah let's go." Dan grabbed his brown beaten down leather jacket and walked towards the door.

"Bye Jenny. I'll see you later." Dan said

"Ok sounds good. Have a good time." Jenny replied

The door suddenly shut and Dan and Serena walked to the elevator. Dan slid his arm around Serena's slim waist and pulled her closer as they walked.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good now that I'm with you." She smiled. They arrived in the lobby and walked out to Serena's car. Their driver got out of the car and opened the door for them.

"Where would you like to go Ms. Van Der Woodsen?

"Central Park" she replied.

They got into the car and started into Brooklyn's heavy traffic.

"We can go walk around today and talk and everything."

"Sure. Anything sounds good," Dan answered. His phone suddenly rang. He pulled it out of his washed out jeans and it read-Blair Waldorf.

"Hm that's messed up. Blair is calling me." He thought out loud. He pushed his phone open.

"Uh…Hi." He said awkwardly

"Um…hello Dan. By any chance is Serena with you?"

"Actually yeah she is. Want to talk to her?"

"Yes."

Dan handed over his phone to his Serena.

"Hey Blair. Whatsup?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I called you earlier and I walked over to your house and you have been no where to be found."

"Sorry I'm with Dan for the day." She glanced over at him, while he was looking out the window with this deep thoughtful look in his eyes. God, she loved him.

"Well I have some news. I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Serena screamed.

"I know." She quickly answered

"...HOW? WHO? Serena was concerned for her best friend. And she didn't really know what to do. Go out on and have a perfect date with Dan or go help out Blair. But she decided if Blair needed her, she needed her.

"Well Chuck," Blair nastily replied

"Oh my gosh Blair. Want me to come over or something? Bring a test?"

"Well…yes. Only if you want, because I can go walk down and get one and do it myself if you're busy with Dan."

"It's ok. He'll totally understand. You know him" Dan looked over at Serena. And she made an irresistible apologetic smile.

'There goes the date,' Dan thought. He could just imagine what the emergency was- getting ready for the Kiss on the Lips party that was tonight? Or some kind dress dilema? Something that didn't involve anything important.

Serena hung up her phone.

"Well Blair thinks she's pregnant with Chuck's baby."

'Guess not. Wow.' Dan thought.

"You have to be joking." He said

"I wish I was. But I have to go and see if she's ok and take a test over to her. If it was any other thing I would've said no, but you know how big a thing like this is."

"Yeah I get it. Drop me off here and I can walk home. We aren't that far away, we're only like a block or two."

"Are you sure? I am soooo sorry. I'll call you later. Thank you so much Dan!" And she kissed him.

"Love you byee. Thanks soo much again Dan. I oew you, promise." She said as he stood up and got out of the car

"Love you too. Good luck with the whole Blair thing."

She was so lucky to have such an understanding sweet boyfriend. On the way to Blair's Serena stopped at a drugstore and picked up 3 different pregnancy tests. Always better to be safe than sorry right? Now let's just hope B isn't pregnant.


End file.
